


Troublemaker

by fadeoutslow



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeoutslow/pseuds/fadeoutslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian likes to get Kimi riled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

It's another race weekend, another hotel room. They all start to look the same after a while, and Sebastian has a spare hour so he decides to take a nap. Antti will be after him if he's not careful, because he's supposed to be doing neck strengthening exercises, but there are few things in the world more tedious than neck strengthening exercises and besides, Sebastian suspects he's soon going to need all the energy he can muster.

Not for the race, but for something else. _Someone_ else, because while Sebastian's recent announcement was a spanner in the works for any number of people, it was also a _very_ particular hand grenade lobbed at one _very_ particular person.

And now, Sebastian's just waiting for the fireworks. Because, he's fairly certain, they're going to be _spectacular_.

And perhaps faster than he expected, because no sooner has he laid his head on the pillow when there's a furious pounding on the door of his room. Sebastian sits up like a shot, knowing that this is it, anticipation thrumming through him as he gets up, walking across the room as slowly as he can force himself to. He pauses a minute, patiently waiting for the pounding to get even louder, even heavier, which, predictably, it does, before he composes himself, opens the door.

"Can I help you?" he asks Kimi, who storms into the room, muttering Finnish obscenities under his breath. Sebastian laughs. "Well, come in then," he says, closing the door, leaning back against it, watching as Kimi paces up and down, face flushed with rage. 

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asks, his eyes wide, innocence feigned as blatantly as he can manage.

"You could have _told_ me," Kimi says, barking out the words in that one particular tone of pissed-off-Finn that never fails to make Sebastian so hard he can barely stand it.

This whole thing has worked perfectly, he thinks, grinning at Kimi, quite sure he's giving the game away completely, but then he's already well past giving a shit. Because yeah, he _could_ have told Kimi, because, Kimi being Kimi, it's not as if he would have told anyone _else_ , but then, where would have been the fun in that?

"I like to surprise you," Sebastian says, shrugging. "I like to keep you on your toes."

"I don't _like_ surprises," Kimi says.

Sebastian sidles up closer to him, kisses Kimi's neck, bites at his ear. "Then let me make it up to you," he says, voice low and sly.

"No," Kimi snaps, stepping away.

"I could suck you off," says Sebastian, moving closer again, hand curving over Kimi's crotch. "You know how much you love it when I suck your cock."

"You get the fuck away from my cock," Kimi says, jumping back like he's been burned, scowling so ferociously it makes Sebastian almost _growl_ with want.

"Fine," he says, kicking off his shoes, taking off his clothes, pretending to not pay the slightest bit of attention to Kimi, who is now on the other side of the room, _glaring_ so visibly it would be funny if it wasn't so incredibly fucking hot.

Sebastian steps out of his jeans and then stands, running one hand down his chest, taking hold of his half-hard cock and stroking it, making a show of things. He watches Kimi, who is staring now, eyes seemingly glued to Sebastian's crotch as Sebastian pulls on himself, hardening under the touch. Kimi's mouth is slightly open, his gaze intensifying. Sebastian rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, biting his bottom lip, dragging his teeth across it slow as he can, and Kimi makes the faintest, tiniest sound, a grunt that's barely even a breath.

And _yeah_ , Sebastian thinks. He grabs the tube of lube he's left out ready, and slicks up his fingers, reaching behind himself, one finger sliding in, then two, gasping involuntarily as he fucks himself, rough as he can.

It's not until Sebastian throws his head back, closes his eyes that Kimi finally speaks. "Get on the bed," he says, voice almost _raw_ with it, and Sebastian obeys without hesitation, positioning himself on his front. "Keep going," Kimi says, "with your fingers."

Sebastian nods to himself, three fingers now, loving the feel of it, the force of the stretch as he opens up, ready. He rubs himself up against the bed, so conscious of Kimi watching him that the sensation of it is almost physical.

"Stop now," Kimi says, and Sebastian stills, lays his hands by his sides, waiting.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Kimi asks.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Sebastian laughs, dizzy with frustration and desire. "Yes, _please_ ," he says.

"Hmm." 

"I can beg," says Sebastian, hopefully. He feels Kimi climb up on the bed behind him, his weight settling between Sebastian's legs.

"No," says Kimi. "I don't need that." He traces the curve of Sebastian's ass with one finger, a careful, studied caress that's not even close to what Sebastian needs, and he moans, beginning to feel more and more desperate. Kimi doesn't speak for a minute, Sebastian's impatience only escalating, but at last he goes on. "I don't think you _deserve_ to be fucked," he says, "I don't think you deserve my cock." He pauses. "What do _you_ think?"

And Sebastian knows there's no right answer to that one, so he simply replies, "I don't know."

There's another long, long silence and just when Sebastian's about to risk it, tell Kimi to fucking get _on_ with it, he feels Kimi move, and then before he realizes what's going on, before he can even _breathe_ , Kimi slaps him, hand coming down on Sebastian's ass so hard it makes his eyes water. 

"Maybe you need to _earn_ it," Kimi says, a menace in the words that makes Sebastian shiver with pleasure, biting his tongue and trying not to cry out as Kimi brings his hand down again, and then _again_.

Sebastian tries to count, _one, two, three, four_ , but soon loses his place, falling into it, pain enveloping him until he's reduced to nothing but _this_.

And then Kimi stops, fingers again skimming lightly across Sebastian's ass, the touch so gentle on Sebastian's stinging, over-sensitized skin that it's almost too much, _too_ good, but it brings him back to earth.

"Good boy," says Kimi. There's the sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open, and then Kimi's belt unbuckling, jeans unfastening. Sebastian's hips are grabbed roughly, lifted up until he's resting on his knees, ass in the air, and then there's the slow burn sensation of Kimi pushing into him.

Kimi shifts his hips, settling himself before he starts to move; short, sharp thrusts that threaten to undo Sebastian completely, but he holds on.

"Touch yourself," Kimi grits out, and Sebastian does as he's told, one hand underneath himself, pulling hard on his cock, no time for finesse, only getting it done, because this is everything he's been waiting for, everything he's _needed_ for so long, and when he comes, it's like _relief_ , letting go, collapsing forward on to the bed as Kimi follows, a few more thrusts and then he's done also, the spent weight of him resting heavily over Sebastian's body. 

And it's as if the whole world takes a breath, everything around them in slow motion for just a second, Sebastian thinks. But then Kimi rolls off him, lying beside him, and Sebastian turns over on to his back, sighing happily even as he winces at the feeling.

He looks over at Kimi, who is still fully dressed, just his jeans undone, limp cock hanging out awkwardly. 

"You didn't even take off your _shoes_ ," Sebastian says, incredulous.

"So?"

Sebastian shakes his head. "That's really not hot."

Kimi shrugs, and they both lie there for a minute or two, until Kimi speaks. "You do that on purpose," he says.

"What?"

"Make me angry."

"Sorry," says Sebastian, but he's really _really_ not. "I just love how you fuck me when you get like that."

Kimi laughs. "Yeah," he says, "I love it too."

Sebastian shifts, trying to get comfortable until he realizes he's lying in his own come, sticky and cooling underneath his back. He nudges Kimi. "Move over."

"You move over."

"I'm in the wet spot," Sebastian says, and Kimi wriggles across a little, giving him room.

"You should have a bigger fucking bed," he says.

"It's a _king_."

"Yeah well, you take up too much space."

Sebastian rolls on to his side, head propped up on his elbow. "Hey, you know what this means?" he asks.

"What _what_ means?"

"We're going to be teammates."

Kimi looks at him, apparently unimpressed. "I don't care who my teammate is."

"You always say that."

"It's true."

"You'll care if it's me," Sebastian says, kicking at Kimi's calves.

"No I won't, I don't give a fuck."

"You'll care when I beat you."

"You won't beat me."

"Yes I will." Sebastian grins. 

"Whatever." Kimi sniffs, closes his eyes.

"You care _so_ much."

"Shut the fuck up," Kimi grumps. "I'm going to sleep."

_I love you, too_ , Sebastian thinks, smiling to himself. But he doesn't say anything.


End file.
